reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters/Tutorial
This page lists the characters (majorYellow and minorWhite) encountered in the Tutorial Arc. 1st Part= 1st Part [[Sangjin|'Sangjin']] Sangjin is one of the 7 college associates who knew Hansoo before he was brought to the Otherworld. He decides to follow Hansoo and later becomes Hansoo's punisher/cleaner. Jin Mihee Jin Mihee is one of the 7 college associates who knew Hansoo before he was brought to the Otherworld. A beauty who later follows Hansoo. Park Taesoon Park Taesoon is one of the 7 college associates who knew Hansoo before he was brought to the Otherworld. He's used to being in a leadership position due to his father's power and influence on Earth. On Earth he used his father’s influence over Sangjin’s father in order to order him around. As a result he resents Hansoo for quickly assuming a leadership position and attempts to surpass him in strength to impress the group and take back the leadership position. When this fails he betrays Hansoo to push him out of the group which ultimately leads to his death. Kim Gangtae Kim Gangtae '''is one of the 7 college associates who knew Hansoo before he was brought to the Otherworld. He's in a relationship with Park Jisun. '''Park Jisun Park Jisun is one of the 7 college associates who knew Hansoo before he was brought to the Otherworld. She's in a relationship with Kim Gangtae. Kim Sunmi Kim Sunmi '''is one of the 7 college associates who knew Hansoo before he was brought to the Otherworld. Confident in her looks but knows she's not as beautiful as Mihee. '''Lee Heeji Lee Heeji '''is one of the 7 college associates who knew Hansoo before he was brought to the Otherworld. Her name is only briefly mentioned once when Taesoon cries in frustration at being abandoned by his "friends". '''Giltae Leader of the mob in the early parts of the first part of the tutorial and the older brother of Taesung. Attempted to attack Hansoo during the first night in order to subdue him and get his knowledge. Ultimately he was tortured by Hansoo and killed by Sangjin. Taesung Second in command of the mob at the beginning of the first part of the tutorial and younger brother of Giltae. He attempted to recruit Hansoo and Hansoo's college acquaintances into the mob before they could leave for the train station but failed to convince Hansoo. He was very muscular and as such killed the second highest number of Goblins at the beginning of the Tutorial. He is killed by Sangjin along with the rest of his mob and Taesoon after being left for dead by Hansoo. Suyeol Attempted to trick Sangjin into helping his group ambush Hansoo during Hansoo's fight on the altar in order to steal the rewards. Ultimately double crossed by Sangjin and sacrificed to the beast on the altar. |-|Sky Road= Sky Road Daechul Met with Hansoo and other 8 people at the beginning of the Sky Road. Their group had to decide on a person to kill, so it was suggested that everyone shows their worth. Daechul showed his Wooden Reinforcement skill and was killed for it. Gyucheol Met with Hansoo and other 8 people at the beginning of the Sky Road. He was a family man who refused to fight on the front lines and instead spent his time at the back of the group defending his wife and daughter. He was later forced to leave the group when Hansoo left them to kill the Rune Eater Snake. Rather then push on alone he waited for Hansoo and then followed behind Hansoo to increase the chances of his family surviving. When they arrived at the docking area of the Sky Road that leads to the upper islands he begged Hansoo to give him his ticket to save his family. When Hansoo refused him he knocked his daughter unconscious and attempted to abandon his wife after taking her ticket in order to protect their daughter's life. His escape was interrupted by Kang Hanchul who forced him off his boat and took his tickets. He along with his wife and daughter were killed by Hansoo along with the remaining people who failed to escape the docking area in time. Jimin Met with Hansoo and other 8 people at the beginning of the Sky Road. Their group had to decide on a person to kill, so she suggested that everyone shows their worth. She then killed Daechul to get his Wooden Reinforcement skill. She is the sister of Yerin and part of her clan. Kangmin Met with Hansoo and other 8 people at the beginning of the Sky Road. He had a healing skill and charged runes in exchange for healing. He had a sword but refused to fight and instead stayed in the back of the group. Kang Hanchul Met with Hansoo and other 8 people at the beginning of the Sky Road. Was a member of some clan. Kang Hanchul fulfilled the task to find and invite strong peoples to his clan. At the dormant volcano’s crater, Hanchul grabbed the tickets of Gyucheol and his daughter and flew away. Hyunjin The friend of Hanchul and clan leader of the clan that he belongs to. Mentioned during the short conversation Hanchul had with him about Hanchul's circumstances in the Sky Road and known to have been on the look out for strong people to recruit. |-|Central Island= Central Island Hyunwoo Hyunwoo was first seen on the Central Island with a companion, Taehee. He was the first person to vocally support Hansoo's plan to attack the Demon Lord's Castle, and convinced Taehee to support Hansoo as well. Hyunwoo followed Hansoo closely through the attack. He asked Hansoo a few questions on whether he was going to act on other people taking advantage of his success. Hyunwoo was threatened by Taejin, where he revealed falsely that there were positive talks between Hansoo and Guktae. Hyunwoo was tricked into thinking that Hansoo exited the Demon Lord's Castle, when Hansoo had in fact turned invisible. It was revealed that he was part of WongYung's clan and had used Taehee as a cover. He was most likely killed in the Cross of Reincarnation fight with Hansoo. Taehee (Tutorial) Taehee was a non-clansmen female who was often next to Hyunwoo on Central Island. She seems to have been with him for some time, as she thought he was a safety-first believer. She followed Hyunwoo and supported his decision to join Hansoo on the attack of the Demon Lord's Castle. She died at some point during the attack on the Demon Lord's castle. It was later revealed she was only used as cover by Hyunwoo to hide the fact he was part of the WongYung's clan. Gukjin One of the first 30 people to enter the dungeon on the Central Island. Attempted to convince others that the original 30 should continue going into the dungeon for two days before coming out to defend against the invasion, but Hansoo used his influence on the clans to prevent that. Later, with 14 others, he attempted to ambush and kill Hansoo and was defeated. Guktae Clansman belonging to the Dark Mad Lord’s clan, posing as a Lord in Central Island. His mission was to kill every other Lord in Central Island, even at the cost of his own life. He attempted to escape the final battle on the Central Island while holding 7 of the other lords as hostages but was ultimately killed along with his hostages by Sangjin. Sangtae One of the survivors on the central island who was in the non-clansmen union. He was the first one to voice his realization of certain death as a non-clansman if the group were to stay and protect the castle. Was surprised when Hansoo announced his plans to go attack the Demon castle. Seonghoon One of the original 30 people who went into the dungeon on the Central Island. He was angered by Hansoo's order for them to defend the castle. Taejin One of Lords. He has got a Lord trait. He fought along with Hansoo to kill the demon boss in tutorial. Yerin One the Lords of Central Island with Taejin who didn't die out of the eleven Lords there. She revived and took control of the dead Lords at the Cross in order to be able to control more people. She incidentally also revived Wongyung and Ahee, Wongyung's daughter as a hostage. Her clan alliance attracted too much attention when they just got to the Red Zone and they got suppressed by one of the Six Pillars. She has a sister named Jimin. |-|Tower= Tower Youngjae Hansoo in disguise. Wongyung The Dark Mad Lord who was responsible of countless deaths of humans in the 1st timeline. His Lord Trait is abnormally strong. Gyungmi A Lord Hansoo met in the Treasure Hunt Room on the second floor of the Tower in the Tutorial. She dislikes using her Lord trait and instead prefers to fight on the front lines with her clansmen. She hates having the ability to give them orders against their will, and doesn’t want to see a single of her comrades die. She is described as a "female Lu-Bu" by one of her clansmen. She obtained a Sixth Sense rune which saved her life many times and allows her to feel dangerous situations. At the time she is introduced, she feels content with only 10 clansmen. During the treasure hunt Hansoo put pressure on her to absorb the other non-clansmen in the room into her clan to force them to properly finish the treasure hunt. At that time she recognized that he was disguising himself and hiding his true strength but chose not to try to find his real identity. When the treasure hunt finished she released all but her original clansmen from her clan as they proceeded to the third floor labyrinth. She attempted to follow Hansoo in the labyrinth but was quickly noticed and pressured into guard duty to prevent anyone from interfering with Hansoo's attempt to kill the Dark Mad Lord. She knows that a battle took place between Hansoo and someone when she comes across the location of the fight afterwards but chooses not to pursue the matter. Changhee A woman who waited next to Wongyung at the Island of Tower outside of the portal from the Demon Lord's Castle for Hansoo. Showed a dislike for Hyunwoo. Most likely part of Wongyung's clan, due to his immense distrust and desire to kill those outside of his clan. Likely killed by Hansoo at the Cross of Reincarnation fight. Chulman Chulman was one of the ten people with Hansoo (disguised as Youngjae) in the 10 Man Room. He was the last one to join. Due to the nature of the Otherworld, he is suspicious of others, although he wanted to avoid killing others whenever possible. In the past, he fought a man who had tried to rape a woman and almost died.During the ticket stealing wars at the end of Sky Road, he was forced to separate from his daughter Suhee. In the 10 Man Room, he tried to convince everyone to go through the 10-man door and avoid killing. He joined Suhan's group against Hansoo and Mijee. He was surprise attacked by Hansoo and had his wrist cut off, and resigned himself to death when his group was defeated. He was confused by Minhee's hidden strength and Hansoo's fake defeat. He was then knocked unconscious by Hansoo. His injuries (including his cut off hand) were healed when Hansoo left through the 9-man door. In the Treasure Hunt, he came up with the idea of ignoring the quota and focusing on getting stronger in order to fight the treasure finder and prevent him from reaching the altar and killing those not in a clan. Gumchan He was left behind at the 2nd tutorial area by the free alliance. Mijee She was one of the people with Hansoo (disguised as Youngjae) in the 10 Man Room. She was one of the three strongest, along with Hansoo and Suhan. When the rules were announced, she quickly joined Hansoo. She and Hansoo defeated Suhan and six others. Minhee, the last uninjured person, suddenly threw a sword at her. Hansoo pushed Mijee down, resulting in Mijee only getting a heavy shoulder wound. She was later knocked out by Hansoo, and her injuries were healed when Hansoo opened the 9-Man door. It is assumed she participated in the Treasure Hunt afterwards, but it is unclear as to the specifics. Minhee One of the ten people with Hansoo (disguised as Youngjae) in the 10 Man Room. She was young, and pretended to be weak. After Mijee and Hansoo defeated the others, she attacked them and defeated them, then sent a message to WongYung, as she was an underling of his clan. However, Hansoo had faked his defeat, and stabbed her, killing her instantly. She was wearing a Seven Stripe Cape, which Hansoo looted. Suhan One of the ten people with Hansoo (disguised as YoungJae) in the 10-Man Room. He was the one who gathered the 10 people in order to enter the 10-Man Room. Suhan wanted to avoid killing and argued heavily toward exiting the 10-Man Door. He desperately fought against Hansoo and Mijee to protect the others, but was eventually defeated. He was knocked out by Hansoo, and his injuries were healed when Hansoo left through the 9-Man Door. He and the others then went into the Treasure Hunt, confused as to where YoungJae had went. Suhee Chulman's daughter. She was separated from him during the Ticket Stealing Fight at the end of the Sky Road. She is Chulman's motivation in staying alive. It can be assumed that she at least has an average ability, as Suhee doesn't seem to concerned that she may have died from fighting. Yohan He was together with Hansoo in the ship travelling to red zone. He thought about controlling Hansoo to place top in the power struggle. In the Red Zone he gave Hansoo's coordinate out of fear to Kalz Morenn. He and his group were killed by Kalz Morenn to vent his anger after failing to catch Hansoo. Category:Character